


we don't have much to lose

by selvish



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, first theyre sour then theyre sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvish/pseuds/selvish
Summary: The kid had come here with a tall and charming partner in crime, and his blonde hair sticks out like a sore thumb amongst a group of girls by the entrance."Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on your little friend over there? English girls just come here to get fucked." It's crass, and he internally delights at the way Sapnap's eyes light up at the language. Maybe he does want to have a little fun."American boys do too." Sapnap responds easily, winking at George like they're not very much in public.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 415
Collections: MCYT





	we don't have much to lose

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song "english girls" by the maine
> 
> please ship privately, do not send to ccs or mention fic in donos
> 
> enjoy :)

"You don't look like a smoker." 

George raises his eyebrows as a tightly-rolled cigarette is placed into his open palm. He runs his fingers over it idly before taking it in his mouth and lighting the end with a lighter from his pocket. 

"You don't look old enough to drink." He bites back before taking a pull and letting the smoke drift from his nose. 

The guy had been eyeing him since he came outside. He was a little shorter than George, but he had big hands and warm brown eyes that he pretended he wasn't drawn too. Tourists were always bad news. He wouldn't have normally engaged in any conversation, but he saw him pull out expensive tobacco and rolling papers. It was a purely financial exchange. 

"I just turned 18. I'm Sapnap, nice to meet you." Instead of giving out a hand to shake, he just pulls on his own cigarette and blows it right by George's shoulder. How rude. 

George scoffs and rolls his eyes, fighting back a laugh that wants to come out. "That's not your real name, and you're far too young for me. I'll say nice try, though." 

Sapnap doesn't seem deterred, if anything he comes in a little closer. He looks better up close, and his shaggy hair has the tiniest curls where it sticks out under the bandana he has tied around his head. Fine, he's cute, still bad news. George clears his throat. 

"C’mon, man, you can't be older than 25. Don't you wanna have a little fun before your old weary bones give out?" 

George laughs at that. He dials it back to a surprised chuckle, and hides his mouth with his hand while looking back at the direction of the club. The kid had come here with a tall and charming partner in crime, and his blonde hair sticks out like a sore thumb amongst a group of girls by the entrance. 

"Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on your little friend over there? English girls just come here to get fucked." It's crass, and he internally delights at the way Sapnap's eyes light up at the language. Maybe he does want to have a little fun. 

"American boys do too." Sapnap responds easily, winking at George like they're not very much in public. It actually flusters him, and he curses his pale cheeks for turning red so easily. He takes a long drag of the cigarette to cope, tapping it against the brick wall they're leaning on. Sapnap is watching him, eyes dipping between his face and his hands. Sparks and ashes join the dirt on the ground, and George feels heat on the back of his neck. 

"You're a brat." 

"Oh," Sapnap giggles, leaning in right to George’s face, "you have  _ no idea. _ " 

Swallowing roughly, George drops his cigarette and pulls on Sapnap’s arm so their bodies are flushed together against the wall. The younger man puts the hand holding his cigarette right by George's head and leans in to hover their lips close together. For a moment they just look at each other through half-lidded eyes, the chatter of strangers about them dulling to a hum in the background. George leans in and presses the softest kiss to the other's lips. As soon as they connect he pulls back just to watch Sapnap chase him. It’s a promise.

"I'm gonna find out, arent I?" He asks. Sapnap is looking at him with dilated pupils, and at some point he put his other on George's waist. 

"You can try to tame me if you want, but I think my way is more fun." 

"Hmm." George hums, dipping his head to run his teeth along Sapnap's exposed collarbone. He wonders if he unbuttoned his shirt before coming outside, or if it was a result of someone else touching him. The thought makes his brain fog with jealousy for a second. "I think I'll do whatever I want to you, and you can fight and kick and scream all you like. It might be cute." 

This time it's Sapnap who swallows, and without a second thought he tosses his half-smoked cigarette to the ground and steps on it. George grabs his arm and pulls him to the street where there's a cab dropping someone off. They take their place in the backseat and George tells the driver his address while keeping a firm hand on Sapnap's knee. 

The drive is... Quite tense. George doesn't say anything, just keeps his eyes forward with a bored expression while he digs his nails into Sapnap's pant leg. He drags his hand up then brings it back, changing the length of the scratch each time. Sapnap is slowly breathing heavier and heavier beside him, and he skillfully ignores the feeling of his eyes on him. 

It doesn't take long to get back to his apartment, thankfully. He takes his time counting out the money for the cab, and he fights off a grin at the way Sapnap is standing on the curb tapping his own thigh. Despite looking impatient, he doesn't urge George along at all. It's refreshing to find someone as stubborn as him. 

"Are you ready to go in, love?" George asks, a playful glint in his eye to contrast the glare Sapnap is giving him. The younger scoffs, almost a perfect mirror of their earlier interaction. He gives George's shoulder a shove and George quickly grabs the back of his neck to wrestle his mouth to the other's ear. "Now, now, that attitude will have to wait 'til we get inside, dear."

Sapnap’s shoulders are practically to his ears in a defensive pose. He stays silent, but the look he gives George is deadly. George releases him and they walk to the door relapsed into quiet tension. The key is turned in the lock, the door is shut, they take off their shoes, they look at each other.

“Well?” George asks expectantly. “I was promised fun and fight, I must say I’m a little disa-”

He’s cut off with a hand splayed onto his chest, and he stumbles a little bit as he’s pushed against the refrigerator. Magnets and pictures clatter to the floor, but Sapnap is looking at him with evident tunnel vision. Even though his back is completely against the cool metal, he’s pushed further until he grunts at the pressure crushing his chest.

“Do you ever shut up? Are you this much of a bitch all the time?” Sapnap’s voice is low, but George recovers from being caught off guard fairly quickly. The older man smirks and grabs the wrist that holds him in place, tossing it to the side. He grabs Sapnap’s shoulder and shoves him down to his knees, looking down at him fondly. With a finger still cold from the outside air he tips the other’s chin up so their eyes remain locked.

“Oh, baby, you bring it out of me. Now make yourself useful, won’t you?”

Sapnap grips his thighs, but doesn’t move to take his pants off. Secretly, George is lit up from the inside at the way he’s so unshakable. He moves his hand from his chin to his hair and gently unties the bandana. With nimble fingers he ties it again, this time around Sapnap’s eyes. The other inhales shakily as his vision is cut off, and he seems to relax a little bit once he can’t see.

There’s a pause, a window of time to let him back out, but instead of that Sapnap just starts undoing George’s belt. It slides to the floor with a heavy clang that makes him jump a little bit, but George puts a hand on top of his head to ground him.

George’s pants are pushed down to his knees, and Sapnap leans forward to press his face against the bulge in his underwear. He rubs his face against it, breathing evenly and massaging thighs with his hands. George lets his face give away how much he loves it, finding comfort in knowing he won’t be seen. His eyes slip shut and his mouth opens at the feeling of a warm cheek grazing against his member.

“I can feel you twitching.” Sapnap murmurs, making George blush deeper and gasp a little in surprise. “I know how much you like me touching you.”

Hands pull his boxers down and George shivers at the feeling of cool air drifting over him. He nods a couple times despite Sapnap being blind. As if he knows, Sapnap chuckles a little bit and presses his tongue flat against the head of his cock. George takes a shaky breath, taking two handfuls of Sapnap’s hair and pulling him closer. With lips barely wrapped around him, Sapnap moans at the taste of precum touching his tongue.

“You taste good.” He murmurs before moving his mouth down, taking more of the length into his mouth. George’s cock is a long, heavy, fulfilling weight in his mouth and the way he can hear the older man’s breathing get ragged as he sucks causes his own dick to stir in his pants. He takes one hand off to palm himself through the fabric, until George speaks.

“I didn’t say you could do that.” He hisses out, rocking his hips just barely forward so the tip of his cock breaches the top of Sapnap’s throat. Sapnap moans again and returns his hands to George’s thighs. His hands move up to squeeze his ass and press his mouth flush to hips, swallowing greedily around the cock in his mouth. It’s been a while since he’s done this, and his jaw starts to ache deliciously.

George’s breathing just gets worse as Sapnap swallows around him. Sapnap isn’t moving his head anymore, just laving his tongue on the underside of George’s cock and occasionally swallowing the copious amounts of spit and precum that fills his mouth. He digs his nails into the soft skin of George’s ass and tries to pull him impossibly closer. George’s brain is whiting out, and all of his muscles feel like they’re buzzing with tension. “You gotta-” His voice is slurring like he’s drunk. “You… You need to pull off.”

Slowly, Sapnap pulls back with tightly hollowed cheeks. George wonders briefly if he’s going to pass out. When his cock is free, the air cools the spit coating it and a full body shiver courses through him. He takes a deep breath, then immediately exhales it when Sapnap licks a long stripe along the vein at the bottom of his dick. His head spins a little bit and his hands grip the man below him’s hair in a tight vice.

“You are going to fucking kill me.” He grits through his teeth. Sapnap just smiles and licks the tip again. “Who knew you were such a cockslut?”

Sapnap gives him a toothy smile, and it’s so genuinely cute George looks away. He stares at the time displayed on the oven while he catches his breath, trying to ignore the way Sapnap’s hands are still kneading his skin like a cat.

“So,” The younger man starts, and George is already not fond of the tone. “Are you gonna fuck me or are you gonna nut in your kitchen and kick me out?”

“You’re an idiot,” George says, rolling his eyes. He pulls the other up and drags him to his bedroom after tossing his pants in the corner of the kitchen and pulling his boxers back up. The clothing’s contact on his hard cock makes him cringe a little bit. Sapnap moves surprisingly easily considering he very much cannot see, but it seems he trusts George to lead the way.

They make it to the room unscathed, and George pushes Sapnap onto his bed unceremoniously. He lands awkwardly and bounces a couple times, and when he sits up properly he’s frowning.

“You’re not very polite, huh?” He starts, and George walks across the room to take the blindfold off for a second. Sapnap blinks at the light and squints up at him, once again it’s way too cute considering what they were just doing. “Hey…”

“Hey?”

“What’s your name?”

It’s weird to hear, and George didn’t even realize he had started debauching the boy below him without even giving him his name. A little trashy, a little hot.

George smiles just the tiniest bit, and leans in to press a lingering kiss on the other’s lips. “My name is George.”

Sapnap looks up at him, eyes practically sparkling at being graced with the information. It’s a little overwhelming, so George places the blindfold back over his eyes.

“George.” Sapnap whispers it to himself, still smiling. For some reason something catches in George’s throat, and he stomps it down by putting his hands back on the younger man. He wraps his fingers around his neck and kisses him, opening his mouth to lick into the other’s. His right thumb just barely presses down on the throat beneath it, just enough pressure to make Sapnap whimper.

Now, George has done plenty of one night stands before. He’s never been one to commit to anything and cloud seeking pleasure with feelings. Is it lonely? Sometimes. Does he want to change? Occasionally.

For some reason, right now, watching a blindfolded American wait for his kisses and say his name like it’s a holy thing, he wants him. Wants to know what every word in the dictionary sounds like falling from his lips.

He swallows with their lips still pressed together, pausing just to listen to Sapnap breathe in surround sound. If Sapnap thinks he’s being weird, he doesn’t say anything, just waits so patiently.

“Good boy.” He whispers, delighting in the way that Sapnap inhales through his nose and holds the breath inside of him. George moves one hand to his chest and pushes him down onto the bed as he exhales it out. He can feel his lungs working underneath his hand. Something about this man feels more alive than the others, “Take your pants off, love.”

Something in the air has changed. They came in blazing, promises of harsh words and bratting. He wonders if there was something laced in Sapnap’s kiss that’s crossing the wrong wires in his brain. Sapnap feels it too, he can tell, because all of the fight has gone from him. He pulls his pants off obediently and scoots back up the bed until he can lie down. His sturdy fingers twitch on the sheets.

“Can I keep my shirt on?” Sapnap asks shyly. It’s surprising, a stark difference from the unabashed confidence the younger man displayed back at the club.

George climbs up to straddle Sapnap’s hips, sitting down carefully and relishing in the way he can feel his hard cock nestled against his ass. He grinds down on it and smiles at the way Sapnap whimpers again.

“Yes, baby, you can do whatever you like. I’m gonna make you feel good, okay?”

“Thank you, George.” The way he says it is sickeningly sincere, and there’s something in the back of his brain wondering what the hell he’s getting himself into. It’s easily dismissed, though, and George instead just moves his hands around the skin he has exposed to him. 

He starts with Sapnap’s arms, tracing the line of each vein and muscle of his hands and crawling his fingers up his forearms to his biceps. Sapnap’s eyes must be closed behind the blindfold, because all of the muscles are tense. George squeezes the flesh every once in a while, and pushes the other’s arms up above his head. He holds him down by his wrists and leans in to kiss his jaw; feather-light.

Sapnap tips his head back, eager to be kissed. It’s like he’s never been touched before, the way he reacts to some tame grazes. George moves his hands down to his waist and skirts his fingers underneath his shirt, journeying towards the bottom of his ribs. His teeth nip and drag on the mix of stubble and peach fuzz beneath them.

“There’s something about you…” George murmurs, tracing his thumbs along Sapnap’s rib cage. He dips the pads of his fingers between the bones and Sapnap shivers every time. “I just can’t stop touching you.”

“Th-thank you.” Sapnap says again, seemingly unable to say anything else.

“If you don’t mind, I could worship you all night.”

The Adam’s apple underneath his mouth bobs as Sapnap gives a rough swallow and clears his throat. His cock has been straining helplessly where it’s trapped under George. The older man grinds down on it again, Sapnap lets out a pretty little  _ “ah!” _ sound and ruts against him, then it’s back to soft whimpers and whining.

“You sound pretty, Sapnap.” George continues, now grinding with a slow and agonizing rhythm. He pulls his head up to watch his hands moving underneath the shirt. The fingers move randomly, touching and scratching anything they can. Sapnap keeps twitching, and the blush that started on his cheeks is radiating down his neck. “You look pretty, too.”

“George… You gotta do something,  _ Please. _ ”

High-pitched whines slip from Sapnap’s lips as George keeps grinding and kissing. His head is getting a little foggy and if he’s not careful this is going to end before he even gets his boxers off. George slows down and pulls the blindfold off so he can see Sapnap’s eyes. The cloth is a little wet from some tears that fell.

“Oh,  _ baby… _ ” He coos, caressing Sapnap’s face and smiling when the younger man immediately presses against the touch. His perfectly dark brown eyes are dewy with tears, and his whole face is radiating with a warm blush. “You’re so reactive. I don’t even know if you’ll be able to handle me inside you.”

“Please, George. I can take it, I promise.”

“Hmm…”

He lets the thoughtful sound sit in between them, getting distracted by the look they’re sharing with each other. It feels like he’s dreaming a little bit, eyes locked with this beautiful boy who acts like he’ll die if George doesn’t touch him. It may be going to his head a little.

“I want you to fuck me, George. So bad. I’ll take it so well I promise.” Sapnap’s words go straight to his dick. The look in the younger man’s eyes isn’t even desperate, he’s so intoxicatingly earnest. He looks focussed, mind clear as day. “I don’t even have to cum, I don’t care, just wanna feel you.”

George blinks down at him in awe, and he doesn’t have enough thoughts in his brain to reply. So instead, he strips the last of their clothes off besides Sapnap’s shirt, and gets up to grab his lube and a condom from his dresser. He ignores the way he can feel the other’s eyes on him, and he  _ especially _ ignores the way it’s making him blush again. What the hell is this kid doing to him?

Once he returns, Sapnap tilts his head to the side and watches him carefully as he slicks up three of his fingers. The younger man somehow still looks calculating, even as George runs a finger over his rim and dips just the tip in. He’s staring at George until the finger sinks past the first knuckle, when his eyes get droopy and he starts to push towards him. “ _ More. _ ” He purrs.

At this moment, George thinks he’d do anything Sapnap asked him to. He pumps his finger in and out slowly, watching with rapt attention as Sapnap’s face relaxes into a blissed out pleasure. Sitting up on his knees, he brings his face closer to feel the way Sapnap breathes out when he adds another finger. The breath ghosts on his lips, and he sighs it back.

His fingers curl gently and he probes around until Sapnap starts making noises again. They start as little whines, but when George finds his prostate and rubs against the bundle of nerves, they turn into beautiful and deep moans. Sapnap’s entire chest must be flushed under his shirt, and George can feel heat coming off of him in waves.

“You’re doing so well, Sapnap.” George praises, adding his third finger when he backs off of his prostate. The moans get softer as Sapnap backs off the edge a little bit, his eyes looking right through George.

“Thank you, George. It feels so good.”

George hums, splaying his fingers out to feel the way Sapnap’s hole stretches around him. It sucks in his fingers so full of craving, all he can think about is getting his cock inside.

“Can I fuck you, baby? Do you wanna take my cock like a good boy?” 

“Yes,  _ please, George. _ ” He replies quickly. When George pulls his fingers out to slide on a condom, his hands are shaking.

He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes as he slides in gradually. Sapnap is squeezing tight around him in pulses that coincide with is dick twitching against his stomach. He can’t look at him right now, he’d probably lose it instantly. Somehow, Sapnap seems to notice and he hears the other giggle underneath him, sounding a little loopy.

“Shut up.”

“You wanna fuck me so bad.” Sapnap says with a grin that George only sees when he wrenches his eyes open. He tries to glare at the younger man, but then the muscles around him clench again and he has to fight not to let his eyes roll back into his head. “You’re so close already, am I really that good?”

It seems the quiet act was planned, and George feels like he’s wrapped around Sapnap’s finger all according to plan. He should have known he would be fooled by the coy bastard. To retaliate, he thrusts the rest of his cock inside, smirking at the way it knocks the breath out of Sapnap.

“You’re  _ so _ good, baby. So tight, and your hole feels  _ hungry _ for my cock.” He pulls out and thrusts back in, going slow and deep. Sapnap tries to say something back, but it just comes out as a jumbled slurring of speech. “Go on, love, tell me about how bad I want to fuck you?”

Sapnap whines as another deep thrust punches a breath out of him. His cock is leaking a small pool of precum into his belly button, and George can’t stop staring at it. He’s going so slow it’s almost agony, but it’s worth it to hear the other beg.

“Y-you. You,  _ fuck _ , wanted to fuck me the second you saw me.” Sapnap barely gets out, closing his eyes as another thrust fills him. “You were acting so high and mighty, but I could tell you liked what you saw.  _ Jesus. _ ”

George chuckles and leans in, letting his mouth hover next to the other’s ear as he  _ finally _ grasps Sapnap’s cock and jerks him off just as slowly as he fucks into him.

“You’re right.” He groans, smiling wider at how Sapnap’s breath catches. George gets closer and tugs his earlobe into his mouth to worry between his teeth before continuing, “The way you talked to me, the way you looked, you have no idea how much I wanted to  _ ravish _ you in the cab ride home. I bet you’d have let me, too, huh? You wouldn’t even care if someone saw. You’re just as desperate for me as I am for you, angel.”

“George!” Sapnap shouts. His hands are tight fists held over his head, and his knuckles are going white with trying to stay still and take it all. George keeps getting him off in his hand and adjusts his hips to find his prostate again. “Oh my  _ god. _ ”

“Is there something you’d like to ask me?” He twists his wrist, pressing the pad of his thumb under the head of Sapnap’s cock.

“Can I cum please?”

“But you said you don’t need to.”

Sapnap almost screams, grabbing George’s face and looking right into his eyes as he pleads. “I need to cum, George,  _ please. _ You can use me as long as you want after, I swear.”

“Hmm,” George stalls, trying to cover up how much the eye contact makes his stomach twist. He doesn’t look away, though, just smiles. “Alright, cum for me, baby.”

It’s immediate, the way Sapnap’s back arches and he spills over George’s fist. To catch up, George speeds up his thrusts as he jerks the other through it. After a few grinds of his hips he’s cumming into the condom and feeling both his cock and Sapnap’s walls pulsing in unison,

They lay in silence, catching their breath, having watched each other’s faces tighten and relax in pleasure. George isn’t sure if he can ever look away, but Sapnap turns his head to wince when George pulls out of him. The older man clears his throat and gets up to throw the condom out. When he comes back with a warm and damp towel, Sapnap just looks at the ceiling as he’s gently wiped clean.

“Sapnap?” He asks, a little bit shy.

“Can I stay the night?” Is the surprising response to his unasked question. George is slightly taken aback, and his impulse is to say no. He’s about to say it, fall back into the aloof rudeness he normally gives people who come here for sex and try to stay longer. However, something in his gut tells him that he wants him to stay.

“Yeah.” George says, surprising himself and Sapnap. The younger man finally looks at him again, and he has the faintest trace of a smile on his lips.

“C’mere, then.” Sapnap reaches out his arms and wiggles his fingers in a silly grabby hand motion. This… Is very out of George’s comfort zone. He doesn’t remember the last time he cuddled with someone. But, he doesn’t hate the idea.

He crawls back into bed and pulls Sapnap up to where the pillows are. They burrow under the covers and wrap into each other easily, fitting like puzzle pieces somehow.

“You’re so warm.” George murmurs, to his horror. He blushes again, but thankfully Sapnap’s face is tucked against his neck.

“You’re welcome.”

\---

George wakes up with a chill in his shoulders, waiting to be shivered out. He curls into the blankets piled atop him and tries to hide from the sunshine that comes through his curtains. Usually he shuts them so he can sleep as long as he wants, but-

He sits up sharply, taking into account the fact that he didn’t shut the curtains because he was incredibly preoccupied last night. There’s no sleeping body next to him. As his sleep-addled brain catches up, the smell of warm cooking and the French roast coffee he likes drifts in from the kitchen. He gets out of bed and throws a shirt on with some fresh underwear, making his way towards the source of the smell.

Some rustling and the clink of metal is heard as he goes through the hall of his apartment. When he reaches the kitchen, he leans against the doorway and watches as Sapnap pokes at the eggs he’s cooking on the stove. In George’s apartment.

“What on  _ Earth _ are you doing?” He asks, laughing when the other jumps at the noise. Sapnap spins around and gives him an award-winning smile, waving his spatula in greeting.

“I’m making breakfast, obviously.” Comes out dripping in sass, the younger man winks when George walks more into the room. He leans up to press a kiss to George’s mouth, which catches him by surprise, but he melts into it anyway.

“Do you go this above and beyond with everyone? Or did I just do a really good job last night?” George asks coyly. He pulls away a little bit to look down at Sapnap, who turns around to start scooping the eggs onto the pieces of toast that sit on matching plates. It makes something tweak in George’s chest, and he dutifully pushes it away. George frowns at the back of Sapnap’s head, but quickly realizes he can curl his arms around his waist and rest his head on his shoulder.

Sapnap hums at the touch, leaning back into his chest. He turns off the oven and goes to bring the pan to the sink, but George holds him firmly in place. Realizing he’s waiting for an answer, he chuckles.

“You did a good job, and I need to do something when I wake up or else I’ll do something dumb like stare at you for an hour.” It’s once again a surprising dose of honesty, and George would normally be turned off by it. Usually when people are lingering in his house and being affectionate it makes him close up, but something about the way Sapnap feels under his hands makes him want to keep him here.

“Creep.” George teases, pressing a kiss against Sapnap’s neck and stepping back so he can take a plate of food.

They sit at his kitchen table as they eat in amiable silence. At one point Sapnap asks him how the food is, and George says it’s horrible as he eagerly shovels it into his mouth. It makes him laugh, which was the goal.

“Alright,” Sapnap says with a grunt when they’re done, picking up the empty dishes and rinsing them before leaving them in the sink. “I need to get back to my AirBnB so I can pack to get home.”

The air of domesticity and familiarity turns tense, and surprisingly it’s George’s fault. Why he assumed anything else would happen is beyond him, but he feels his heart clench at the idea that Sapnap is leaving so soon.

“When’s your flight back?” He asks, trying not to seem too anxious about it. He stands up and follows Sapnap as he easily moves through his apartment to get his few things in George’s room. It’s like he belongs here, and once the thought is in his head he can’t get it out. Standing in his own bedroom, his hands fidget nervously.

“Tomorrow morning, I’m afraid. I’ve been here two weeks. It, uh, sucks we didn’t meet until last night.

He watches Sapnap get fully dressed and put shoes on in thoughtful silence. Before he can head towards the door to leave, though, George tells him to wait. The older man ducks into his closet and grabs a hoodie from one of the hangers. He hands it to Sapnap, who takes it slowly and with a confused look.

“It’s cold. You should wear this home.”

His eyes are begging Sapnap to understand what it means, what he’s too stubborn to say out loud. Sapnap tugs the hoodie on over his shirt, and looks down at it with a smile.

“Thanks, George.” He says, full of unspoken weight.

George swallows and nods, his eyes big and pleading until the other gives him one last kiss before he’s out the door. He stands in the kitchen and stares at the dishes in the sink, feeling like his apartment has gotten much bigger than it was yesterday.

It takes about 5 minutes of puttering and tidying for him to realize he never asked Sapnap for his phone number, or his Facebook, or  _ anything _ . The turmoil slams into him and he actually might do something stupid like cry. Thankfully, though, when he turns to the door to debate running down the street, he notices the whiteboard on his fridge has something added to it in orange marker:

A full name, a phone number, and a very crudely drawn penis.

George scoffs, feeling tears well up in his eyes without his permission. He practically runs to his room to get his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends! i wanted to say a special thank u because i hit 100 user subscriptions :D it means a lot to me that people want to read my fic specifically hehe. i hope this was good! i've had it in my head for a while.
> 
> for those waiting on the karlnap weedfic i promised: it will come... eventually hehe. i really want to write it but my inspiration is just so sporadic ^__^;;
> 
> remember to kudos/comment if u enjoy! it means a lot to me <3


End file.
